Universes Collide DC vs Marvel
by dbud
Summary: Supervillians from each comic universe invade the other and abuse the female heroes they find there. Contains Graphic Violence, Rape, and Snuff.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

Warning: This story is very rough and contains Graphic Violence, Rape, and Snuff.

**DC vs. Marvel**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Codes: Non-Consensual Sex, Graphic Violence, Rape, Snuff

* * *

Starring (in order or appearance):

Part 1 Cast:

Kitty Pride aka Shadowcat

The Joker

Harley Quinn

Lex Luthor

Jean Grey

Victor Von Doom aka Dr. Doom

Magneto

Victor Creed aka Sabertooth

Mystique

* * *

Kitty Pride, code named Shadowcat and member of the mutant band called the X-Men, activated her 'phasing' power and stepped through the metal door on the roof of the building. She found herself in a stairwell.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The sounds of gunfire, a shotgun she guessed, were intensified inside the building. After reports of an incident in the downtown area had come in, Kitty had been told to scout the situation only but to stay out of harm's way. Most of the X-Men were off on a secret mission but she and Jean Grey, a powerful telepath, were in New York. She had been downtown and was the closest X-Man to the location.

But the continuing sounds of gunfire led her to realize she needed to get involved sooner rather than later. But to be better safe than sorry, she kept her phasing power on as she moved down the stairs and slipped through several walls until she entered the main area of the mall where the disturbance was reported.

As Kitty emerged from the wall, she saw a scene of chaos in front of her. Bodies were strewn about the floor, several corpses floating in a large fountain in the middle of the mall, the water discolored with their blood.

"Oh my god!"

Kitty couldn't believe her eyes. She was only in her teens and while she had fought various super-villains and evil mutants on numerous occasions but she had never seen such a sight of carnage before.

Just then, as if to emphasize the point, an explosion came from a store, shattering the windows and throwing several patrons dozens of feet. The people landed with a 'THUD' and it was obvious from how the lay that they were dead.

Following the explosion nearly a dozen people came running out. They were screaming and panicked.

"RUN! They're killing everyone!"

The woman screaming was suddenly blown off her feet by a shotgun blast and fell lifeless. A group of people were cut down by automatic gunfire and too fell dead. Two people, a man and a woman, stepped from the storefront holding large firearms. They were firing indiscriminately at the fleeing civilians, killing most of them. They had not noticed Kitty yet.

The man was wearing a purple trench coat. His hair was green and his face painted with white makeup. He had red lipstick smeared in a large painted smile across his mouth and black around both eyes. The woman was a feminine counter to him. She also had white face paint but it was more precisely applied. She had on a large jester hat as well and combat boots. But that was about all she had on.

Her chest was bare with large full tits hanging free and bouncing as the assault rifle she was firing recoiled and sent her breasts swinging wildly. She wore two bandoliers of ammo that crossed between her breasts. She had on a thong with the cartoonish face of her companion featured on the front and a pair of garters held up her torn fishnet stockings.

"Get 'em all babe!" The man yelled at her. "Don't let any get away!"

The clown pulled a grenade from his belt and, pulling the pin, threw it into a large group of girl scouts who were cowering for their lives behind the fountain. They screamed and ran but barely made it a few feet before the little girls were blown to bits by the massive explosion.

The man and his topless consort slapped their hands together in a sick high-five, "Good one lover."

As the woman began to reload her rifle with a new magazine, Kitty was overcome with rage and she charged at them.

"MURDERERS!"

They turned and the man called the Joker opened fire but was shocked when his shotgun blasts simply punched holes in the wall behind her and not the girl herself.

"She's got superpowers sweetie."

"No shit Harley. The boss said we might run into some of these fools."

Kitty ran at the woman who was the closest of the two killers, "You'll pay for your crimes you monsters!"

Kitty reached out and her hand passed through the weapon Harley Quinn held. The result of her mutant phasing power coming into contact with the mechanical device was to cause it to explode in her hands.

BOOM!

Harley was thrown back, stunned.

"Baby!" The Joker yelled showing some rare concern for his lover and partner in crime.

Kitty spun as the Joker pointed a strange looking gun at her. She wasn't concerned, when using her phasing power she couldn't be harmed.

He pulled the trigger and the tip of the gun lit up with a red light on it, but nothing else happened.

"Maybe you should check the batteries?" Kitty sneered.

"Oh big words from a little girl."

"Did it work?" Harley was now standing and recovered behind Kitty.

"Why don't you find out?"

Harley charged at the teenage mutant in the skin tight body suit. Again, Kitty stood her ground trusting that she could not be harmed. Harley leapt at the last second and hit the pretty young mutant in the chest with her shoulder.

Kitty was taken off her feet as the air was knocked from her lungs as the clown faced woman tackled her to the hard floor of the mall.

WHOOPH!

"It worked!"

Harley pushed herself up on her knees on top of Kitty pinning the girl underneath her.

WHAM!

POW!

Harley began punching Kitty in her face over and over. Kitty was trying to use her power but it wasn't working.

"Oooo catfight!" the Joker cooed as he watched his lover beating the young woman.

Harley stood and pulled Kitty to her feet by the hair.

"Not so slippery without your power are you cunt?"

Harley pulled Kitty towards her and drove her knee into the girl's gut. Kitty was lifted off her feet by the blow.

"WAAAHHHHH!"

Kitty shrieked as she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. Before she could fall, Harley slammed a fist into her face again...Crunch!

Kitty's nose was broken as the woman's knuckles shattered several bones in the teenager's face. Kitty collapsed to the floor as blood flowed from underneath her hands as she covered her nose.

"How long till her powers come back?" Harley asked.

"A few minutes," the Joker sat down and lit a cigarette, "you can play some more if you want."

Harley smiled a wicked smile as she turned back to the girl. Kitty was trying to stand up. She pressed her hand to the edge of the fountain to push herself to her feet when Harley stepped up and, raising her boot, slammed it down onto the girl's elbow.

SNAP!

"YYEEEAAAARRGGHHH!"

Kitty screamed so loud it echoed through the mall corridors as her arm was broken by Harley Quinn.

"OH YEAH! How you like that bitch!"

Kitty fell back cradling her now broken arm in agony.

"P-please! No more, pl-please stop!"

"Oh, I like the begging!"

Harley reached into her belt and pulled a large device from it. It took Kitty a moment to realize what it was. It was a large black dildo, over ten inches long and huge. The fake cock had a harness on it and Harley quickly stepped through the straps and attached it to her crotch.

Adjusting the dildo, Harley was now wearing it as it hung between her legs.

"Stop?" the painted woman asked incredulously...

Harley stepped over and grabbed Kitty and flipped her over the edge of the fountain so her ass was pushed up into the air. Grabbing the edges of Kitty's form fitting body suit, she jerked the girl's pants down to around her knees.

"Baby, we're just getting started!"

Kitty suddenly felt the cold marble of the fountain against her skin and it suddenly occurred what the insane killer of a woman was about to do.

"NO! What are you doing? You're crazy!"

Harley grabbed Kitty by her ponytail and jerked the girl's head back by the hair, "Crazy? That's what all the doctors at Arkum said about me! I raped those fuckers too!"

Harley shoved the length of the dildo deep into Kitty's tight young pink snatch.

"OH GOD! NO!"

Kitty screamed as she was violated by the woman while the Joker stood working his cock with his hand as he watched. Harley blew him a kiss as she fucked the girl.

Over and over and as deep as she could force the cock into Kitty Pride's pussy, Harley fucked her. She was pounding the dildo in and out of the girl's vagina as she cried and begged for mercy.

"You like that you little bitch? Huh? Do you?"

Kitty simply squealed in response, "NNOooooooo! You're hurting me! STOP!"

"Yeah, take it you fucking bitch!"

After about a minute, the Joker stepped up to the two of them frantically working his cock from tip to base. He was making grunting noises and Harley could tell he was going to blow his load. She turned her head towards him and opened her mouth wide as he put the tip between her lips. A second later, her mouth was filled with his cum.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

He was yelling in pleasure as he shot stream after stream of cum into Harley's mouth, which she eagerly lapped up and swallowed. When he finished, the Joker stepped into the fountain.

"We better finish this before her powers come back. The gun only works once."

Harley, as she always did, followed her lover's commands without hesitation. She pulled the cock she was wearing out of her young victim's cunt and helped him. They two of them grabbed Kitty by the arms...

"No please let me go! What are you..."

...and shoved her head into the water of the fountain. Kitty began to kick and flail as she fought to live.

"Fucking drown the bitch!" Harley yelled as she was obviously enjoying herself and her face was filled with delight.

Over the next minute, Kitty's kicks and attempts to break free began to falter as her killers kept her head under the water. Finally, the girl was totally still and all movements ceased.

Harley and the Joker held her for another few seconds before they pulled her face up by the hair. Kitty Pride's face was blank and pale. Her lips were blue and her eyes were open and dull. She was dead.

The Joker tossed her roughly to the floor and she hung limply over the edge of the fountain.

Just then several more people ran from their hiding spots towards the exit. The Joker drew a large handgun and began firing at them. He hit one man in the shoulder taking him off his feet and watching as he tried to crawl away.

"Great! More people to kill!"

Harley grabbed him and pressed her D-cup tits against his chest, "But the boss said we should get out of here if we meet any supers, remember?"

The Joker fired several more time at a group of nuns scurrying for cover, killing one of them.

"Okay babe!"

Harley was surprised he agreed as usually her lover was uncontrollable when he had innocent people to murder. The two of them casually walked for the exit, the Joker shooting several more people as they left while Harley Quinn tossed a few grenades from her belt, delighting as the bodies were sent flying from the explosions.

Once outside, they jumped into a large hearse that was crudely painted purple and tore off down the street, the Joker driving and Harley continuing to fire at the cops who began chasing them.

* * *

About an hour later, in an office building across town...

The pretty receptionist leapt up from behind her desk, "I'm sorry but he's not to be disturbed."

As the Joker and Harley walked past her, the topless woman with the large breasts drew a large sidearm and pointed it at the woman's head. Before the receptionist could even register the danger...

BLAM!

The clown faced female pulled the trigger and the woman's head exploded in a shower of brains and blood.

Harley held up the gun with a wide smile on her lips, "Love these new bullets."

As her body dropped to the floor, twitching, the two killers walked through the large double doors and into the expansive office contained behind.

The man sitting behind the glass desk had his back to the two intruders but he did not move. He simply kept speaking into the phone he held next to his ear.

"Yes, that's right, buy another ten million shares. Good."

On the wall and desk around the man were numerous computer screens with various displays of data and graphs. He hung up as the Joker sat in the supple leather chair on the opposite side of the desk and placed his feet up on the glass top while Harley leaned against the wall blowing the smoke from the barrel of her handgun.

The man in the desk chair turned to face the two people who had murdered his assistant and entered his office.

"It is customary to knock first Mr. Joker."

"I told you, Joker, just Joker. And I'm not really a knocking kind of man."

"I see. And my assistant?"

"She was in the way."

"Good help is hard to find. Please take it easy on my employees from now on."

"We'll try."

The Joker and Harley traded looks that said they most likely wouldn't do so.

Lex Luthor leaned back in his chair and gazed out the 100th floor window of his office in New York. He was in his early fifties and even though he was completely bald he easily could have passed for ten years younger. He was wearing a tailored suit that cost several thousand dollars but underneath the fabric his athletic build was evident.

"I brought you two here to help me, not to be a thorn in my side."

"No, you brought me here because you needed someone who could upset the apple cart and kill lots of people. And that's what I'm good at. As for Harley here..."

The two men looked over at the half naked woman, "She's good at sucking cock. Be a dear and give Lexxie a blow job."

Harley began to move towards the desk when Lex held up his hand and she stopped.

"You sure? Okay, but you're missing out."

The Joker unzipped his pants and before Lex could say a word in protest, Harley was on her knees, the Joker's cock in her mouth and her head moving up and down over his crotch. Lex decided not to push the issue any further.

"Any problems on the mission."

"No. This one little girl showed up but we took care of her. Didn't we sweetheart?"

Harley lifted her head and looked back over her shoulder at Lex, "Boy did we ever! We raped and killed that little bitch good!"

"Hmm, I expected more resistance. Are you sure that was all..."

Just then two of the large glass windows exploded inward showering the office with shards of glass. Both the Joker and Harley were thrown backwards as a woman in a yellow and black skin tight body suit floated through the newly made opening.

"YOU MURDERING BASTARDS!" she screamed at the two of them as they looked up and tried to regain their senses.

"I saw you kill Kitty!"

"Kitty?" the Joker asked as he brushed glass from his clothes, "Maybe that explains why she had such a sweet pussy."

The woman had an enraged look on her beautiful face framed by long flowing red hair. She thrust out her right arm and pointed her open hand at the two figures on the floor. Both the Joker and Harley Quinn were lifted up and slammed hard against the far wall of the office. Both of them were suspended there with no visible means of support.

"Jean Grey I presume."

Lex Luthor had regained his footing and was straightening his tie as he spoke to her. The tall regal woman turned and faced him while still keeping her arm extended towards the other two.

"I knew if I followed these two they would lead me to the monster who masterminded Kitty's death. Why did she have to die! Was this about money?"

Lex laughed out loud, "Money? Do I look like I need money?"

"Then why?"

"To see what kind of resistance we got. You see, I'm not from around here."

"Wherever you come from, you bastard, you made a big mistake coming here."

Jean reached out with her other hand and Lex was lifted off his feet and he felt a constricting sensation around his throat as she began to use her telekinetic power to choke him. Lex pulled his right hand from his pocket and in it was a small device. Jean, sensing it might be a weapon, raised an invisible telekinetic shield to protect herself.

Lex pushed the button on it and on each wall a small panel opened and from each opening a metal rod with a green light on the tip emerged.

A second later all three captives fell to the floor. Jean appeared shocked. She pointed her hand at Lex and concentrated but nothing happened.

"Psi-disrupters my dear. They make it impossible for you to do what you do in the room. You don't really think I wouldn't be prepared for you. I have extensive files on all of your so called X-Men and all the would-be heroes of this world."

'World?' Jean wondered what he meant by the word.

Lex chuckled, "Compared to the do-gooders I'm used to dealing with, the likes of you is child's play."

Jean's face turned from one of rage and hatred to a mixture of fear and panic as she realized her powers were not working and she was in the midst of three killers. The Joker and Harley moved towards her, he held a knife in his hand while Harley drew her handgun.

Harley screamed with glee, "She's so broken up about her little girlfriend, let's send this bitch to meet her!"

"No."

Both of the two clowns stopped as Lex spoke. He was slipping his jacket off and hung it over the back of his desk chair.

"Go down to the labs and make sure the technicians are on schedule. Just because these two little girls aren't a threat doesn't mean there won't be others to deal with and we will need backup. Make sure they get that portal open on time. Kill a few of them if necessary to keep them motivated but none of the really smart ones."

"I like your style Lexxie. You sure you gonna be okay up here with this cunt?"

Lex stepped around the desk as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Don't worry about me. I need to blow off a little steam."

Harley blew Jean a kiss as she closed the office doors behind her, leaving Jean and Lex alone.

"Big mistake sending your dogs away. Your arrogance will be the death of you."

"We'll see."

Jean moved with the practiced ease of a world class martial artist. She leapt at Lex and spun, stretching out her leg and sweeping her booted heel in a wide arc that would have taken his head off his he had been even a half second late in ducking.

If Jean was surprised to have missed him, she didn't show it in her reaction. The instant her foot planted she spun again, this time trying to backhand Lex across the nose with her knuckles; Lex side-stepped the blow and caught Jean's wrist. Pulling her slightly, he jerked her off balance as he brought a left uppercut up into her ribcage.

Jean was lifted off her feet as she grimaced and felt two of her ribs crack.

"YAH!"

Even though a sharp pain shot through her she was still able to lash out with her fist to drive Lex back. The two of them circled each other with their hands in front of them ready to fight.

"Okay, so you're not a typical business man. Who are you?"

"Lex Luthor, super villain extraordinaire, at your service madam."

Lex bowed slightly but never took her eyes off Jean as he did.

Jean, sensing a possible opportunity, leapt forward and snapped her right leg up, trying to catch Lex off guard. He was ready for the attack though. Jean's foot passed inches from his cheek on its upward arc and as Jean tried to plant it again, Lex stepped forward. Her foot landed on his shoulder and he caught it there, grabbing her by the ankle.

Before Jean could pull free, Lex took her by the calf and spun. Jean was lifted off the ground and flung over the large glass desktop in the rear of the office. Jean bounced off the glass and to the hard floor as she felt the wind knocked from her lungs and her skull cracked on the marble. Lex had a smirk on his face as she regained her footing. It was only then did she realize she was missing one of her boots.

Lex held up the leather heeled boot in his hand. Tapping the three inch heel...

"You know these aren't very practical for a superhero."

"You'll see how practical they are when I break this one off in your ass!"

"You've got spunk, have to give you that," Lex bemused.

Jean was still reeling as Lex rounded the desk and attacked. He lashed out with punch after punch as Jean fought hard to block and duck each one. After half a dozen attempts, Jean's defenses were finally broken through and Lex landed a quick jab to the tip of her nose. The beautiful redhead's head snapped back as she felt a throbbing pain shoot through her skull.

Jean's eyes began to water and she felt blood dripping from her nostrils. She tried to clear her vision but it was too late as Lex landed a heavy punch to the side of her jaw that she never saw coming.

CRUNCH!

Jean was tossed to the side as her body started to crumple. Before she could fall, Lex slipped up against her and hoisted her up with his shoulder. Spinning, he threw her face first into the wall...

WHAM!

Jean's forehead bounced off the granite. She didn't have a chance to even figure out where she was as Lex spun her again like a ragdoll and slammed Jean Grey's face down into the glass of his desk.

"UGH!"

Jean grunted as Lex let her go and she slid slowly off the desk and onto the floor. She was in a daze and could barely breathe or see as she lay on the floor. Looking up, Jean saw the doors of the office. They were about seventy-five feet away but she had to try to reach them. Lex stood over her, admiring the shape of her ass as she attempted to crawl away.

"Not so cocky now are you?"

Stepping forward, Lex kicked Jean hard in the chest and the two ribs that he had previously cracked shattered.

"OH GOD!"

Jean screamed in agony and Lex felt his cock harden in his pants. Taking her by the hair, he lifted the mutant telepath to her feet and shoved her back against the wall. Jean reached up and tried to push him back as the two of them struggled momentarily.

Lex grabbed the top edges of her body hugging outfit and yanked hard outward and down. The zipper that ran down Jean's front gave way easily and her top was ripped open.

Jean felt a rush of cool air on her skin as her large C-cup tits fell free from their containment. Lex pressed himself against her, pinning the tall female against the wall with his body. His hands found her breasts and he took two large handfuls, digging his fingers roughly into her soft pale flesh as he leaned forward and began sucking on her earlobe.

"GOD NO! STOP!"

Jean was frantically trying to push him off her, but the combination of her beating and his size and strength meant she couldn't budge him.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

Lex ignored her cries as he kept molesting her roughly. After another thirty seconds or so, Jean was beginning to get her strength back and fighting more and more. Lex stepped back and drove his fist into Jean's gut again...

"WHOOPH!"

Jean was doubled over as Lex tossed her harshly over his desk and stepped up behind her. Taking her by the hair, he forced her face against the smooth glass as he used his free hand to pull the spandex hip-hugging pants she had on down to the mid-thigh level.

The sight of Jean's tight round ass was breath-taking. She was an athletic woman and her buttocks were firm and muscled. Lex let his hand slip between her legs and pushed his fingers roughly between the folds of her pussy and inside her.

"STOP! DON'T!"

Lex kicked her legs apart as far as her pants would allow them as he opened his zipper and jerked his cock free.

"This what you want bitch? Huh?"

Lex held her down with his left hand wrapped in her thick flame red hair as he guided his cock up and inside her pussy with his right.

"NOOOOO!"

Jean screamed as she felt herself violated. Lex Luthor's cock pushed inside her as he held her down and began pumping her cunt hard.

"YOU FUCKER! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Jean tried to push herself up from the desk but Lex shoved his weight forward and pinned her down as he raped her.

"Considering you came here to kill me, I'd think this is the best you could expect."

Jean began to sob, "P-plea-se st-stop!"

Over and over Lex thrust into her driving his hard-on deep into her as his hips slammed into her thighs repeatedly. After a minute or so, Lex jerked Jean up by the hair.

"GYAH!"

Jean cried out as she was yanked back hard. Lex spun her to face him. Lifting his hand, he backhanded her hard across the cheek.

WAP!

"HUUUUU!" Jean yelled as she was thrown backward as blood sprayed from her mouth.

Before she could even regain her balance, Lex spun and drove his foot into her gut with a powerful back kick. Jean staggered back until she fell onto a large leather sofa in the middle of the office. Before she could get up, Lex was on her again.

"NO! GET OFF ME YOU RAPIST!"

Lex laughed. He had a large evil grin on his face as he tore her leggings off and forced her legs wide. He pinned her under him as he positioned himself between her thighs.

"Fuck you!"

He pushed his cock inside her again letting the soft hot flesh of her cunt grab hold of his shaft.

"Ah! Shit that's good!"

He moaned as he felt the warmth of her pussy around his cock again.

"OH GOD! NO! STOP!"

Jean was screaming and trying to push Lex off her but her struggles only seemed to excite him more. Reaching up, Jean began pushing her palms against his face in a vain attempt to push him off her. In response, Lex wrapped his heavy hands around the beautiful woman's thin neck and started to squeeze.

Jean's mouth opened as she felt her air cut off. She tried to cry out but could get no air into her lungs to do so. Lex was still raping her, jabbing his cock deep into her cunt over and over. He was riding her hard as he strangled the beautiful redhead. Lex barely noticed Jean's feet slamming into his thighs and buttocks and her fists bouncing off his chest and shoulders as she kicked and punched him to try and fight free.

Lex was too involved in his rising orgasm to care about that. His cock was about to burst and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Without even realizing it he squeezed Jean Grey's throat so hard she heard the 'crunching' sound that was made when your windpipe was broken.

Jean was making gurgling noises as Lex grunted and cried out in pleasure as he climaxed spraying his cum inside her pussy.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

He screamed as he ground his hips in circles to enjoy the sensations pulsing through him. Normally, Lex maintained a calm cool demeanor. He never showed weakness or excitement. It was in moments like this, alone with this beautiful creature, that he could cut loose.

Finally, after his orgasm began to subside, Lex opened his eyes and looked down. Jean's face was red and her eyes were wide in a look of horror as she stared up at him. Her face was blank and her tongue was protruding from her mouth. Jean Grey was obviously dead underneath him.

Lex was panting as he pulled his cock free from the corpse on his sofa and rolled off her. As he did, her arm fell limply off the edge of the cushions and to the floor.

Sitting back down at the end, he lifted Jean's head and laid it across his lap and he was stroking her face as he rested for a minute, recovering from his orgasm.

Standing, Lex Luthor zipped up his pants and smoothed his shirt as he walked out of his office. Walking to the elevator, the doors opened and Lex spoke to the security guard inside.

"Get some men to get rid of the two bodies in my office. I want it spotless by the time I return."

The doors closed as the guard immediately got on his radio and barked orders through it.

* * *

Somewhere in another universe...

A metal clad hand slammed with tremendous force, cracking the Italian marble of the desktop it struck.

"Damn him!"

"Sir, I-I'm sorry."

The obviously angry man raised his head and gazed up at the woman who had just delivered him a bit of bad news. The man was standing behind a large desk and was covered from head to foot in the dull gray metal of a suit of armor. As he looked at her, the dark green hood of his cloak fell back and revealed that even his face was covered as well. Only the man's eyes and lips were visible through small eye and mouth slits in the facemask.

Dr. Doom raised his hand and pointed it at the exquisite woman standing before him.

The woman who looked like she could have been a lingerie model stepped back terrified.

"P-please no!"

A bright flash of red light erupted from his gauntlet and the woman exploded in a shower of body parts.

"YAAAHHHHHH!"

Several other women standing in a group behind her all screamed but quickly quieted down as Doom looked them over. None of them dared to even wipe the blood and flesh that had sprayed across them when their friend, Rachel, had been blown to pieces. Unfortunately for Rachel, she had drawn the short straw and had been forced to deliver the bad news to Doom.

"Don't take it out on them Victor."

Doom slowly turned to the man sitting in an armchair across the room and his two companions standing behind.

"Few people call me by my first name and live Erik."

"Well I appreciate you making an exception for me then. I told you Luthor couldn't be trusted to keep his word. He views our world simply as a new territory to plunder and conquer."

Doom chuckled, "And that's different from how we view his world because..."

"Touché."

"I'm no fool Erik. I knew Luthor would eventually betray us but I did not think he would be so brazen as to invade our universe so soon. He must think very highly of himself. Frankly, it's insulting."

Doom stepped out from behind his desk and strode across the room. The man he was speaking to was dressed in a blood red body suit. The boots and gloves were a darker red, approaching purple, and he wore a long flowing red cloak which he had pulled around him. On his head was a helm with a thin 'T' shaped opening in the front that allowed some part of his face and eyes to be seen.

The man was Magneto, the self styled master of magnetism and one of the most powerful mutants in the world. He was also Dr. Doom's reluctant partner. Normally Magneto would not have feared any man covered in metal, but this was Victor Von Doom. He knew Doom was formidable and would have planned for a confrontation with someone who could control magnetic forces.

While Magneto was extremely powerful and a brilliant tactician he lacked the technical knowledge and equipment to do what he and Doom had been working on.

"Well, obviously Luthor has his portal up and running. Where does ours stand?"

"Nearly complete. My people have been working around the clock to finish it."

Doom strode through two double doors, "Come. I will show you." Magneto followed.

Behind the two of them, two other figures turned to follow as well. They were Magneto's companions. One was female and the other male.

The woman was tall, about five feet nine inches and slender of build. She wore a white tunic that hung down over her crotch but showed off her long lean legs which ended in spike heeled boots. Her hair was blood red and her skin was the dark blue of midnight. The outline of her ample cleavage was clear under the light white fabric she wore.

The other was a tall heavily muscled man who stood over six and a half feet tall. He wore a trench coat and was barefoot. His feet were large and ended in long clawed toes and his hands were similar in appearance, large and strong and ending in talons. He had large tufts of thick yellowish hair around his ankles and wrists and a large mane of fur ringed his head. His face was animalistic with a deep brow, yellow eyes, a wide nose, and large mouth with over-sized teeth.

Sabertooth stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the group of five beautiful women still obviously upset at their friends being blown up by their boss.

"What about them? They've heard our plans. They might talk."

The others, including the mutant shape changer Mystique, stopped and turned back.

"I doubt that," Doom said incredulously but he knew Sabertooth didn't really care about security though.

"But still, better safe than sorry. They're all incompetent anyway."

Doom waved his hand dismissively as he and Magneto turned to leave. Mystique quickly followed them flashing Sabertooth a wicked smile as the large beast of a man walked back into the office and pulled the doors shut. Behind him, the group of beautiful women began to scatter in a vain attempt to escape what they sensed was their coming fate.

As Doom and Magneto stood for a few moments waiting for the elevator doors to open to take them to the lower labs, Mystique heard a number of female voices screaming in high pitched tones back from the room they had just left. She smiled to herself as she got on the elevator and the doors closed. They had passed over three floors down before the cries of the women's brutal murders were too faint to hear anymore.

End of Part 1. To be continued...


End file.
